Stargate DxD
by ValiantPanther
Summary: What happens when you mix together the worlds of science fiction and the supernatural? Only one things for certain and that is things are going to get very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

James McGuinness stared at the black haired violet eyed girl in front of him.

"Please go out with me." The girl who introduced herself as Yuuma Amano said.

Dark forest green eyes widened in surprise, but he had no reason to refuse her and who knows maybe it could grow into a real relationship something his friends had been pestering him about.

"I would love to go on a date with you." He answered with a small smile.

The next day James was walking through the shopping district in his normal black jeans and white shirt. He was stopped by a woman in some kind of costume, she handed him a flyer with some type of magic circle on it. She told him something along the lines of his wishes coming true before moving on. James decided to pocket the flyer and take a proper look at it later, it seemed interesting. Maybe it was some kind of game promotion, or a coupon for some type of shop.

Meeting up with Yuuma the two spent the day shopping, watching a movie and going to a restaurant. Finally at the end of the date the two were walking back when Yuuma stopped. James stopped and turned to her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Yuuma said with a smile. "There's just something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

"Oh and what's that?" James asked thinking maybe something along the lines of a kiss, boy was he wrong.

"Will you die for me?"

Black wings burst out from Yuuma's back; next her clothes shredded themselves leaving her completely naked until new clothing formed on her body. Black straps appeared around and under her breasts, a thong held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms and black thigh-high heel boots completed her new appearance.

James stared, to be completely honest that was all he could do at the moment. That was until the whole shock of the whole stripper/bdsm outfit moment passed then he simply sighed.

"Once, just once can I have a date that doesn't go crazy?" He muttered flashbacks of horrible dates running through his head making him more depressed by the second.

Yuuma was slightly confused by his reaction. Wasn't he supposed to be shocked? Maybe trembling in fear or something along those lines, wasn't he just a normal human with no connections to the supernatural? Well it didn't matter she had a mission to complete and she would complete it. Forming a spear of purple light she then threw it at James who was too far gone in his depression to notice.

"Ahhhhhh!" The slightly girlish scream of agony that came from James as he fell backwards was perfectly understandable, that was probably the normal reaction for having a spear shoved through your stomach.

"If you want to blame anyone for this then blame the god that left the sacred gear inside you." Yuuma said before flying off.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath causing more pain but he needed it to steady himself. With his eyes closed however he missed the bright light and the magic circle that appeared next to him. However there was no way he could miss what happened next.

"You are the one who called me right?"

Opening his eyes James stared in surprise at the form materialising from some kind of magic circle design. It was Rias Gremory, a girl from the same school that he went to Kuoh Academy. With her thigh length crimson red hair, blue-green eyes and buxom figure there was no mistaking her.

"Looks like you're dying, that wound….it seems the situation is interesting."

There was some kind of humour in her tone, but not the sadistic type that was enjoying seeing him in pain.

"If you're dying then I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, you will live for me."

Okay whatever she was going to do James didn't want any part of it. He had seen to many things just to ignore a statement like that. He shocked Rias by quickly standing up and with a groan of pain pulled the light spear out of his body; it was at that moment the spear faded away.

Rias was shocked as the person who was supposed to be dying swiftly got to his feet. She was even more shocked seeing him pull the light spear from his body, but what came next was more shocking. The wound in his body, the hole which actually went straight through his body started to close up. Within a few seconds she was staring at nothing more than fresh skin surrounded by blood. Just who was James McGuinness?

Muttering to himself James turned around and started making his way home. Luckily he wasn't that far away, and at this time the area would pretty much be empty so he would have no problems with people seeing his torn and bloody clothes.

"Wait?!"

James stopped and turned to look at the red haired girl staring at him. "Yes?"

"How were you able to heal yourself like that?" Rias asked. "A normal human can't do that."

James had enough and expanded his senses, all of them and looked into her mind, her consciousness then sighed. Telepathy was a useful ability but it could be annoying hearing others thoughts all the time so he rarely used it, at least compared to his other skills. In that brief moment in her mind he was able to learn enough about the situation to know things were going to get more complicated. Like how Rias Gremory was actually a devil, that she was about to turn what she thought was the dying James into a devil by something called the evil piece system and after seeing his little display just now wanted him in her peerage even more.

"You cannot tell the depth of the river, until you see the bottom." James said smiling, thank you Oma for your brilliantly annoyingly cryptic quotes. They are useful even in these situations.

"What?" Rias asked confused.

"That's generally the same reaction most people give, but maybe you'll understand one day. It was a pleasure meeting you Rias Gremory, have a good night." James then faded out of existence.

Ten minutes later he entered his house and reappeared in the hallway. Looking down at his arm he couldn't help but smile, most people would only see a white, sapphire and silver slim wrist strap. People when they see it think it's only an accessory, but it was much more than just a simple piece of fashion. One of its functions was a personal cloaking device, invisibility on demand.

"I need some sleep; I have a feeling I'm going to need all the rest I can get to deal with what's coming." James muttered and with a sigh headed to his bedroom.

It was at that moment he disappeared in a flash of white.


	2. Chapter 2

Stretching James did his best to suppress his yawning, and failed miserably. It had been a long night but it was worth it with what he found. He just wished he could skip school but since it wasn't an emergency he had to go back.

It was a normal school day, classes and talking with a few friends at lunch. Finally the day ended and James couldn't wait to get back home, there was a lot of work to do.

"McGuinness-kun."

James sighed; of course she wouldn't let it go. Turning around he saw Rias Gremory standing in the hallway, next to her was Himejima Akeno, the second most beautiful and popular girl in Kuoh. Her ponytailed black hairs, and kind persona, make her known as the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko. Together the two of them were known as The Top Two Onee-sama of KuohAcademy. Everyone in the area stopped to watch what would happen, all wondering what reason Rias Gremory would have to call on James.

"Can I help you?" James asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would join me at the Occult Research Club room." Rias said with a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"MCGUINNESS IS INVITED?!"

"THERE'S NO WAY!"

"NO! WHY!"

Rias stared at James; she wanted to know just who this person was. He couldn't be human not after what she saw last night.

"I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do so I need to get home." James told her. "Thank you for the offer though. Maybe some other time."

Rias's expression didn't change, but James didn't need his telepathy to know the frustration starting to build within her though.

"HE REJECTED HER!"

This was the general cry of shock that rang out from the students.

"Yes, maybe some other time." Rias said and turned away.

Akeno stared at James for a moment, her smile having shifted slightly. Most people wouldn't have recognised the difference but James did, that was the smile of a sadist. Huh he didn't expect that from one of Kuoh Academy's Onee-sama's. She then followed Rias but not before looking back at him one more time.

James couldn't help but give a cheeky little wave; this only caused her smile to widen.

"I know it's a bad idea to provoke a sadist, but I just can't help it." he muttered to himself before leaving.

With a bag filled with groceries James made his way quickly home. He wasn't paying attention so nearly ran into a middle aged man wearing a pale violet trench coat and a black fedora.

"Sorry." James said before walking away.

"Boy." The man nearly growled.

"Well crap." James hung his head and turned around already knowing what the man was going to say from his thoughts.

"From your appearance you were the one killed by Raynare."

"I got better, look I'm busy so can we do this another time?" James asked hopefully.

Black wings burst out from the man's back and a spear made of blue light was thrown at James. He simply stepped to the side to avoid it; the man frowned and summoned another spear. James wanted to role his eyes, it didn't work the first time so what made him think it was going to work the second? Tilting his head to the side slightly he dodged the spear and the second one as well.

Just as he was about to retaliate a light caught both of their attention.

"Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai?" Really he shouldn't have been surprised by now.

Both Rias and Akeno looked at James with warm smiles, but then the former looked down at the winged man, who narrowed his eyes at her. Rias stalked over to the winged man and glared at him.

"What were you doing to my kouhai?" She asked.

The winged man paled slightly, but he composed himself. He tried to regain a bit of dignity as he stood up, noticing Rias's hair colour.

"Hmm crimson hair I see, so you're from the House of Gremory. My apologies I didn't expect that this young man belonged to you."

The man spread his wings and took to the air. He slowly flew up glaring at Rias, Akeno and James.

"My name is Dohnaseek. And I hope we will never meet again."

James watched as Dohnaseek flew off before sighing and turning to look at Rias and Akeno.

"Well thank you, I could have handled it myself but I thank you for your assistance. Have a nice night both of you." He said before moving to leave.

"McGuinness-kun you wouldn't happen to be avoiding me would you?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Yes," James flat out told her with a deadpan expression.

"What why?!" Rias was stunned.

"You just seem like you'll bring complications into my life, and I like my life the way it is." James said.

Rias simply stared while Akeno's smile turned down right frightening.

James sighed. "Look I really need to go now, important stuff to do and all that, once again have a nice night."

With that like the night before James faded out of existence in front of Rias's eyes.

Later that night James was in his office sitting in front of three computers, one of which had the face of a black haired blue eyed woman staring back at him.

"So you've completed the mark twelve naquadah generators." The woman said.

"Well don't give me all the credit, this is Kei's work, he sent it to me so I could get started on the mark thirteen prototypes after the twelve's were completed. I just wanted to give you a little heads up. We can have the first ones up and running in a week and a prototype of the thirteen in a month if we're lucky." James told her while leaning back in his seat. "I'm more interested on hearing the news about the Odin."

"You're in luck, we just finished the Odin which will have its first flight in a few days but the others I'm not sure about." she told him.

The two talked late into the night before James decided that he finally needed some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

If it wasn't for the fact he was used to unusual circumstances James would have been shocked at what greeted him waking up. But this isn't the first time he had been in a situation like this. So being greeted by Rias Gremory's naked form lying next to him, while it was a surprise wasn't something to freak over. Honestly there were worse ways to wake up, but the fact was she broke into his house, stripped and got into his bed. He would need to deal with this carefully given the fact he was probably going to make official first contact with these beings soon.

Getting out of bed and pulling off the blanket James watched as Rias started to wake up moaning at the cold.

"Uhh….is it morning already?"

"Yes it is, now please explain what you're doing in my bed. I'm pretty sure you weren't there when I went to sleep and why are you naked?"

"I can't sleep with any clothes on." Rias told him.

James sighed "Fair enough, I know a few people who are like that. You do know this could be considered a serious breach of privacy, and an arrogant move on your part."

"Well you were avoiding me so I had no choice." Rias pouted.

"Why do I have to deal with all the nut jobs?" James sighed shaking his head.

"That's rude!" Rias glared at him.

James stared at her for a moment, and then looked her up and down. "Yeah I don't think normal people would do what you did, but to be honest most the people I know are crazy in one way or another."

"Sounds like you know some interesting people." Rias said getting dressed.

"Oh you have no idea….the things I've seen, the stuff I've done and the people I've met. It's more than you can imagine." James told her with such passion that it surprised her. "So anyway you said you wanted to speak with me, fine how about today after school. I'm free then."

Rias smiled "Great!"

Walking to school together the two of them ignored the commotion going on around them. The other students were shocked at this, whispers spread like wildfire and James could practically see his simple school life exploding. The two parted ways once they reached the school, but not before Rias told him she would send someone to bring him to the Occult Research Club once the day was over.

During the day James mostly ignored everything around him. He was trying to think of what he could say to Rias, it was a delicate situation after all. First contact was never something he specialised in. But he couldn't bring this up with the others until he had more information. Jumping into a situation like this blindly was what usually messed up the whole thing. No he would get more information before doing anything. Although he would have to reveal certain things about himself, he couldn't avoid it after she saw him regenerating like that. He would just have to be careful on what he revealed.

Eventually the end of the school day came, by now James had a plan. But after this he would have to immediately inform certain people about the situation. Hopefully things wouldn't go as bad as it did last time.

The door to the class opened and the girls of the class started to become excited. The reason why was obvious, the prince of the school Kiba Yuuto a handsome blonde haired, grey eyed boy in the same year as him walked into the room. It seemed like most of the girls in the school had a crush on him, James just found it amusing unlike a lot of the other guys.

"James McGuinness?"

"Yep that's me," James said before following him out of the class. "So you're in the same club as Rias-senpai then?"

"Yes I am," Kiba said.

The two were silent for the rest of the short journey.

"This is the place," Kiba said opening the door to the old school building.

"Buchou, I have brought him," Kiba said while gesturing James to come inside.

The inside of the room didn't shock him at all. Inside the room were many things that would be considered occult. He actually recognised a lot of the stuff, having an archaeologist as one of your best friends teaches you all types of stuff even if you only pay attention half of the time.

There was a white haired girl sitting on the sofa. She was petite and had short white hair; she had an expressionless look while eating taiyaki. James recognised this girl as Toujou Koneko, a first year in Kuoh Academy.

"This is James McGuinness." Kiba introduced them.

James bowed slightly and she bowed back.

"Nice to meet you."

"…Nice to meet you."

So she was the stoic silent type, James couldn't help but smile slightly at this. He was used to people like her having a few friends like that.

Silence filled the room.

The silence was broken by the sound of shower.

Why was there a shower there?

"Here, take this Buchou," Akeno could be seen giving Rias her clothes.

"Thank you Akeno."

Minutes later, she appeared from behind the curtain.

"I'm glad you could come McGuinness-kun." Rias told him with a smile.

"Well I want to get whatever this is over and done with. It's better then having you stalking me every moment of my life. So just why did you so desperately want to meet with me?" James asked as Rias moved to sit behind her desk while he took the seat next to Koneko.

"Yes, you see I believe you have something called a sacred gear in you. Sacred gears are powerful items given by god to humans, and with them you could gain extraordinary power. So how about a deal, you become a member of my peerage and I'll awaken your sacred gear for you." Rias offered.

"No." James answered immediately.

Rias blinked in surprise before gaining a slightly determined expression. "Why don't you take some time to think it over? In the meantime you are free to observe us in the club room."

"I'm still going to have to say no, look you've given me absolutely no information and I don't accept any deals blindly." James told her.

"You're right, that's my mistake." Rias smiled warmly. "You see all the members of the Occult Research Club are devils." Bat like wings appeared out of the backs of Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

"And these peerages?" James asked.

Rias was once again surprised by James; his lack of reaction wasn't something she expected. She quickly gathered herself though, "Peerages are devils servants. We devils can turn humans and other supernatural beings into devils using the evil piece system. Tell me do you know chess?"

"I haven't played that often lately. It's kind of hard to find challenging opponents." James admitted with a slight shrug.

"How about a game?" Rias asked as she pulled out a chessboard.

"Sure."

Rias set up the board and made her move. "The evil piece system is based off chess. The evil pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War when our numbers were severely diminished."

"Makes sense that you would want to avoid extinction." James said and made his move; he telekinetically moved his piece to the surprise of the people in the room.

"Yes well there are a total of 15 pieces, 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and 8 Pawns that are given to top-class Devils who are also the King of the peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. Each piece has their strengths and weaknesses." Rias explained while making her move.

James took a drink of his tea as another of his piece moved. "Let me guess, rooks have strength and knights have speed while the queen has the abilities of the knight, rook and bishop but what exactly is the strength of the bishop?"

"Magical power, bishops are given enhanced magical power." Rias told him.

"What an interesting system, and what about pawns?"

"Pawns have the ability to promote into a rook, knight, bishop or queen when either in enemy territory or with the permission of their king." Rias said examining the board before making her next move.

"So each king would have a peerage of fifteen then?" James asked telekinetically moving his knight. "Oh and checkmate in five moves."

"What?" Rias frowned looking at the board carefully. "No, not exactly some people would take more pieces, such as a person might take up more the one pawn piece because of their power."

"Ah I get it now, and I take it the members of this club are your peerage then. Four moves."

Rias smiled "Akeno here is my queen, Koneko and Kiba are my rook and knight."

"And you want me as part of your peerage?" James placed his now finished tea down.

"Yes, I believe you have extraordinary potential and would be honoured if you joined my peerage as one of my pawns." Rias said.

James sighed "I will still have to say no, but since you've been so kind as to explain these things to me I guess I could do the same. Checkmate by the way."

"What?!" Rias was shocked.

"To think someone could so easily dominate Buchou," Akeno giggled slightly.

"My name is James McGuinness; I'm human although I'm not exactly what you would call normal. I am a frontline scientist who works for Stargate Command as a member of SG-1."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stargate Command?" Rias asked feeling like she's stumbled on something more complicated the she imagined. Why couldn't things just be simple where she would have a new member of her peerage without all this hassle?

"Yes it's simple to explain really, Stargate Command is an organisation that started on earth around forty years ago. Through the means of a device called a Stargate we were capable of travelling to other planets. We encountered alien races, enemies and friends; we explored this galaxy and even other galaxies all over the universe." James told them with a small smile. There expressions were priceless.

"Aliens, as in little green men aliens?" Kiba asked.

"Well technically they were grey not green and they're no longer around. They were called the Asgard and were one of our greatest allies." James told them a little sadly, it was a shame what happened to them, he really wished he could have meet them. He sighed a little "So as you can see while I'm not exactly normal I have no connection with the supernatural so to speak."

Rias frowned "How do I know you're not lying."

"Good question," James said and the five of them disappeared in a flash of light.

Rias blinked at the change of scenery. One moment she was sitting in her club room now she was standing in some large grey area with what looked like some type of control panel from a science fiction movie.

"Where are we?!"

"Oh my…." Akeno said looking in the opposite direction of Rias.

Koneko turned and just froze.

Kiba noticing this turned to look as well, his jaw immediately dropping at what he saw, "Buchou!"

"What…..oh." Rias said seeing the view of earth from orbit.

"Oh I love seeing people's reactions when they go into space for the first time." James muttered before speaking up. "We are currently in orbit around earth on the spaceship Odin. I've interfaced myself with the ship since this morning, basically it's allowed me to keep in touch and also to record everything that has been going on around me. This is Group Captain Kyle Winston the newly appointed captain of this ship who has graciously allowed me to use for this demonstration." James introduced the man next to him.

"So we're really in space?" Rias asked.

"Amazing isn't it, you know we could consider this first contact between our people really. Of course there would be a lot of work to do, but quite honestly I can see a long and bright alliance in the future." James told them.

"I'm surprised, this is probably the first time you've had a first contact that hasn't gone horribly wrong." Kyle said with a mischievous smile causing James to shudder in annoyance.

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" Akeno asked looking very interested especially after seeing James's shudder.

"That's a story for a different time; we need to get back now, thank you captain." James said to the man before the five were once again transported away in a flash of light.

There was silence in the club room for a few moments after arriving. James just watched their reactions, it was always brilliant, and it seemed like even supernatural creatures were affected by the awe and majesty of space.

"So then I'm just going to go. It was nice meeting you all and I hope in the future we can get along well. I'm sorry I had to turn down your offer but I can't be tied down to anything what with my work and all that. I'll see you around." Before anyone can stop him he disappeared in a flash of white.

Akeno saw the look in her Buchou's eyes and smiled that sadistic smile of hers knowing what her friend was thinking. "You still want him don't you? Ufufufufu I would love to have him around, he seems like he would be so fun to play with."

"So what do you plan to do, it won't be easy." Kiba said sitting down.

Rias thought for a moment before grinning.

James arrived at school the next day a little early, and was immediately grabbed by Koneko. She tried to drag him but found that she couldn't. Even with her strength as a rook she couldn't make him move. He then noticed Kiba standing close.

"Let me guess Rias wants to see me." James said with an expressionless look on his face.

"Yes," Kiba said with his usual smile. "You must have incredible strength to resist Koneko like that."

"Like I said yesterday, not part of the supernatural world but while being human I'm definitely not normal." James patted Koneko's head. "Well then lead the way. Wait what?! What do you mean she made me part of the Occult Research Club?!" James blurted out shocked at hearing Kiba's thought.

Kiba narrowed his eyes "You can read my thoughts can't you?"

"Telekinesis isn't the only ability I have, I have a lot of skills, but I tend to avoid using it around here. Honestly the last thing you want to do is be able to read the thoughts of a large group of hormonal and dramatic teenagers." James said with a sigh. "That's the reason I had no idea you were all devils. If I used my telepathy often in the school there would be no secret, no fantasy I wouldn't know. Only other telepaths can shield their thoughts from me."

"That's….." Kiba started looking a little disturbed.

"…..Scary," Koneko finished for him in her quiet voice.

They arrived to the club room where Rias and Akeno were having a game of chess. The red haired devil smiled at James as he walked into the room.

"McGuinness-kun I would -"

"You know I showed you what I did yesterday, to start the bridges for diplomatic talks between our two peoples and also to stop you from trying to convince me to become part of your peerage. It just isn't going to happen at all, so why in the name of the Ancients did you make me a member of the Occult Research Club? And without my permission I might add!" James cut her off with a frown.

"You told him!"

"No, he can apparently read minds." Kiba told them.

"He can what?!"

"I have telepathic abilities." James said.

"So you can hear what I'm thinking?" Akeno asked.

James smiled slightly "Not all the time, hearing the thoughts of everyone around can get a little tiring. I also don't need to read your mind to know you're a sadist, I've had enough experience to recognise those expressions straight away."

"Oh…..just what type of experience?" Akeno asked with her sadistic grin appearing as she was preparing to tease her cute kohai.

"I'll save those stories for some other time. Is this the only reason you brought me here? Because if it is I want to get ready for class, the only reason I came early was to hand some forms in to the student council. I'm going to be out of school for a couple of weeks starting next week." James told them then rolled his eyes. "Before you ask we discovered some interesting finds on a planet recently. I happen to be an expert on the civilisation these artefacts are from."

"It sounds interesting." Rias said her hands together with her hands folded in front of her face in what James recognised as the Gendo pose.

He was still in the middle of trying to convince his superiors to let him build a mecha. They'll give in one of these days.

The door to the room opened and a girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes wearing glasses walked in. James recognised her as Sona Sitri the student council president. She was followed by a number of other people, the only one he recognised was Tsubaki Shinra a glasses wearing girl with black knee-length hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, her left eye violet while the right was brown. She was the student council vice president. No wait he recognised one other person, Tomoe Meguri a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He helped her out once with her science work and quickly learned she had a cheerful, hyperactive personality and also happened to be in his class.

"So the Student council are all devils as well?" James asked.

"Hi James!" Tomoe waved at him.

"You know each other?" Sona asked.

"Yep," Tomoe said with a nod. "He helped me when I was stuck with science."

"I see, thank you for helping a member of my peerage." Sona said turning to James.

"I was happy to help." James said.

"Yes like the members of the Occult Research Club the entire Student Council are all devils." Rias told him.

"My name is Sona Sitri. It is a pleasure to meet you. This is my queen Tsubaki Shinra, Tomoe Meguri is my knight, Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka my bishops, Tsubasa Yura my rook and my pawns Ruruko Nimura and Genshirou Saji."

They all greeted him and James smiled awkwardly.

"So what piece are you? I took up four pawns." Saji, the only male member of Sona's peerage asked.

"Oh I'm not a devil." James said surprising most of Sona's peerage.

"Yes Rias told me yesterday what had happened, I found myself disbelieving of her story." Sona said.

James smiled "Well most people wouldn't believe it straight away either, however it is true. My name is James McGuinness, a member of SG-1 of Stargate Command and yesterday I did teleport Rias and her peerage onto a spaceship. My hope was to demonstrate that I wasn't lying about who I was so that we may begin the process of forming a relationship of some type between our two peoples."

Sona blinked surprised at his sudden change to a more formal attitude. "I see this is all quite sudden. Is it possible for me to see this spaceship?"

"I'll have to contact my superiors first, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Twenty minutes later Sona was staring wide eyed at the earth below, her peerage having the same reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning James once again found himself in the Occult Research room. He had stayed a while last night talking to Sona and Rias after his little demonstration to the Student Council. It was lucky that his superiors had trust in him to start the talks. It turned out Sona's own sister was actually one of the leaders of the devils and was in charge of foreign affairs. This made things easier for him, although to be the one in charge of foreign affairs this Serafall Leviathan must be a dignified and calculating woman.

He was sitting on the couch with a tablet in hand ignoring everyone else. Well trying to ignore everyone else.

"What are you doing?" Rias asked looking interested leaning over his shoulder, her arms encircling his neck.

James just ignored her, she still had the intention to try and get him into her peerage. After yesterday Sona also had the desire to bring him into her peerage but at least she had the sense to know it wasn't going to happen. Right now he was currently waiting for Sona to arrive, she told him yesterday before he left to meet back in the Occult Research club room the next morning.

"Just working on improving some stuff," James told her as he was flying through equations on the tablet. "Since I'm not going on that excavation anymore due to this whole diplomatic thing I've got plenty of time to work."

A magic circle appeared and two figures formed revealing Sona and Tsubaki. He was relieved to see the two of them; it meant he could get away from Rias and her attempts soon. After the usual greetings they decided to get straight down to business.

"So you're saying due to the political situation in the underworld our talks will have to be delayed for a number of weeks. Huh, wow politics really do suck everywhere you go, but this works well for us as well. The reason I was chosen to speak on behalf of Stargate Command wasn't just because of the fact I'm a member of the frontline team, but also because we're dealing with….well I wouldn't call it a problem but it could be considered a pain in the ass." James said after hearing what Sona had to say.

"I see," Sona said. "Well until the situation on both sides clear up it seems we will be the ones to begin talks."

"Or we could just do the easy thing and wait. Until then however I am more then willing to share at least some basic history of Stargate Command, and I would learn to love more about Devils." James said. "And I assume Rias would also want to be a part of these little chats?"

"Of course, I'm very interested in learning about all of this." Rias said with a warm smile in his direction. "If I happen to learn more about you as well then that would be an added bonus."

"Are all devils this persistent in getting people into their peerages?" James asked with a sigh.

"It depends on a number of things," Sona answered for him. "But devils will always seek more powerful beings or ones that can give them an advantage to add to their peerage. I admit I was going to ask you to join my peerage however it became clear to me that you have no intention on joining anyone's."

"You're right about that, so would tomorrow after school be fine for our meeting? It would give me plenty of time to gather some items that would be useful." James said.

"Yes that would be suitable." Sona nodded slightly.

"Great, now I'm going to get ready for class. Uhhh I really hate doing the whole formal talk thing." James stood up and stretched. "Well speak to you tomorrow then."

With that James left the room before Rias could say anything. He had too much on his mind to deal with her particular branch of persistence at the moment.

After school James went shopping, he needed to pick up some equipment and materials for a small project. Hearing something behind him he turned around, the first thing that came to view was white. A girl around his age who was wearing a dark blue nun outfit with light blue accents and a white veil over her head, by the looks of it she had fallen over, this caused her outfit to ride up and reveal her white panties to the world. Luckily there was no one else around to see.

James moved over to the girl and offered a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Aww, why do I keep on tripping over? Oh I'm sorry, thank you very much."

She spoke in a foreign language as she took his hand. She was a foreigner? It was lucky Italian was one of the languages James could speak.

The nun stood up when an errant gust of wind blew her veil off and away. Her blond hair fell down her shoulders and James couldn't help but stare for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." James said in Italian shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay. Thank you for your help."

"So are you travelling?" James asked as he walked over to pick up her veil.

The nun shook her head. "I was appointed to the church in this town. You must be a resident; it's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Yep I live here, although I do travel a bit and I moved her a little under a year ago." James said. "Do you need help getting to the church?"

"Yes, please. This must be fate," The nun smiled with a tears flowing from her eyes. "I was troubled since I got here. Um….I can't speak Japanese and I was lost, other people couldn't understand what I was saying. You speak Italian well have you been there?"

"Well yes but I can speak a lot of different languages; I can pick them up pretty quickly." James told her.

On the way to the church, they went past a park.

"Waaaaahhh!"

There was a crying boy who was comforted by his mother. He saw the injuries on the boy's knee; he must have fallen over and scraped it. The nun went towards the boy who was still crying.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry over a minor injury like this."

"She said that Boys shouldn't cry because of a minor injury like this, and she's right."

James approached the crying boy and translated what the nun said. When the boy heard what James said, he stopped his cry, and glanced at the smiling nun.

The nun put her palm on the injury, two silver rings appeared one on each of her hands and a green light appeared from her palms. She put the light over the boys knee and James watched as the boys injury healed.

"Your injury is healed. The pain should be gone now." The nun patted the boy's head and looked at me.

"I'm sorry but I had to."

"Its fine, I can understand wanting to help people." James said with a slight smile.

The mother of the boy was startled, she quickly shook her head and then grabbed the boy's hand leaving quickly.

"Thank you Sister."

James translated what the boy said and the nun smile happily.

"So that was an interesting little power, what was it?" James asked curiously.

"That was a power to heal. It's a special power that given to me by God." The nun told him smiling. James however didn't miss the slight sadness in her tone as she said that. The conversation ended there, and they continued walking towards the church. After walking for several minutes, they arrived at the church. "Yes, this is the place! Thank God!"

The nun showed a sigh of relief when she compared the place with her map.

"Are you sure this is the place? It kind of looks…..abandoned." James said.

"Yes don't worry this is the place."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you, I'll be going now." James started to turn around to leave.

"Please wait!"

"Yes?" James asked turning back around.

"I would like to make you some tea…"

"Thank you I would like to but I need to get to a few shops before they close."

"Oh… then I thank you from the bottom of my heart! My name is Asia Argento, you can call me Asia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Asia, my name is James McGuinness." He turned to leave again this time, although he did wonder just why a nun would be appointed to an abandoned church. Maybe they were hoping to revive it? Although if that was true then what would Rias and Sona think about it?


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after meeting Asia James was once again heading to town. His meeting with both the Occult Research Club and Student Council yesterday went as good as it could. He gave a very, very brief overview of Stargate Command and its history. Even the brief history had their jaws dropping, and then he told them a little of what he did and gave a promise to tell just how he got involved with the organisation at a later date.

"Uwahh!"

James smiled recognising the cry. Turning around he saw white, in the exact same way as two days ago he once again came face to face, or face to panties with Asia Argento.

"Hello again," James said walking over to the blonde nun and helped her up.

"James-san." Asia said looking surprised for a moment before smiling.

"You can drop the san," James told her and she nodded.

"Thank you, I don't know why but ever since I came to Japan I keep on tripping." Asia said with a cute confused expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly a loud rumbling noise caught their attention.

"So how about we get some lunch together, my treat." James said to the blushing nun.

He took her to a fast food place and ordered a couple of burgers and drinks. Seeing the look on Asia's face James couldn't help but smile, she was so innocent! Who knew people like that still existed anymore. It was refreshing to see someone so awed by the simple things in life. Taking one of the seats outside he watched as she looked at the wrapped burger confused.

"You open it like this." James said demonstrating.

Asia's face lit up "I see how interesting."

Asia was a genuine pure of soul and heart person, someone with an amazing aura. It wasn't anything like holy or demonic like he just learnt to recognise but it was pure, it was curious and it was joyful. The two of them talked during their lunch, Asia telling him how she was raised by the church and James a bit about his work as a scientist. Her reaction to the fizzy drink made him laugh; after the two were done he decided to show her to an arcade, correctly assuming she had never been to one.

An hour later the two of them were walking out of the arcade, Asia carrying a small stuffed animal she won in a crane game. Leaving the arcade James was surprised as he literally walked into Kiba.

"Oh hey Kiba, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Kiba said before spotting Asia, his attitude took a complete turn and James could feel the hate rolling off him. "What are you doing with a nun?"

"Oh this is Asia she's new here and has a habit of tripping over her own feet so I decided to help her out." James said making Asia blush. "Considering she only speaks Italian she definitely needs it."

"You speak Italian?"

"I speak many languages." James told him. "So what are you up to?"

"I just finished a contract." Kiba said.

"Contract….oh hold on your practically a gigolo." James chuckled slightly.

"You're reading my mind again aren't you?" Kiba asked frowning.

James sighed "I can't help it, telepathy is a natural sense for me like hearing. While it doesn't take much effort to filter it out it's more natural to just let it loose so to speak. But seriously no wonder you're so popular with the girls in school, you get plenty of practice with the older women. Anyway since you're not doing anything now how about you come along with us?"

Kiba simply stared at James's grinning face for a moment before sighing. "I hate the church."

"A little random but I guess I could see why you would bring that up now." James shrugged.

"I hate the church and anything involved in it, so it would be obvious that I hate her as well!" Kiba said actually starting to look a little angry.

"Looks like Kiba we have extra company Asia."

"I did not say I would come with you!"

"Really? But I don't know if the church could receive guests right now…"

"Huh so you speak Italian as well." James said looking at Kiba.

"Aren't there more important things to talk about right now!"

James rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed. He looked at Asia.

"He doesn't want to come with us?" Asia asked with a slight smile. "It's okay I know that some people do not believe in God."

"In this case I believe it's more then just not believing in God." James said looking back to Kiba.

There was silence for a few moments as Kiba stared off into the distance.

"The church killed my friends," Kiba told them.

James sighed, he really had to push this didn't he? Now he was going to hear something that was probably best left private.

"I was just a kid back then, and my friends who were killed were also kids. That's why, I'll never forgive them. I will never forgive them for the rest of my life!"

"They did it didn't they?" Asia's said in a soft voice before starting to tell them a story, the story about the one called the Holy Maiden.

In Europe there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. Raised in a church nearby by a nun along with other orphans, the girl who was a strong follower of the church received a special power at the age of eight. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and became known as the Holy Maiden because of her healing power. Using her power to heal many believers they were told it was a power of divine protection. She was happy that her power was of use, the girl was thankful to God who had given her that power.

But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could talk to even though everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But no one was willing to become her friend. She knew that they were looking at her as something strange and different.

But one day everything changed, there was an injured devil nearby, and she healed it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to help. That kindness would change her life forever, one of the people from the Church saw that incident and told others. Everyone was in an uproar.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing is only to heal the followers of God!"

There were several people who had the power to heal. But not on devils or fallen angels, the people of the church thought it was common sense that the power to heal doesn't work on those who are an enemy to god. But this was not the first time the power to heal fallen angels and devils that were not protected by god had appeared. But that power was labelled as the power of a "witch". So the people who once called her a Holy Maiden turned against her and branded her as a heretic.

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was now feared as a witch. So the Catholic Church kicked her out. The group that picked her up was a group of "Exiled Exorcists". In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even though he never answered her prayers she still kept on believing.

After hearing Asia's story both boys were staring at the crying girl quietly.

James reached up and wiped away her tears, a small comforting smile appearing on his face. "You don't need to worry anymore, I'll always be there to help you when you need it so don't cry anymore because I won't let you be alone. Understand? I'm your friend okay and I promise you I will always be. In fact if you want I can be your best friend?"

Asia started to cry again and threw herself into James's arms sobbing into his chest.

"So what is this then some kind of bad drama?" A cold voice rang out from behind them.

"Well nice to see you again Yuuma, or well I guess I should call you Raynare seeing as that's your real name. You know if you wanted to break up with me there was better ways then a spear through the gut." James said with a grin, a dangerous grin that Kiba could recognise after spending time with Akeno.

"Shut up you trash! So you were resurrected as a filthy devil I should kill you right now!" Raynare snarled she then calmed down slightly and continued. "Asia there is my property, now give her back you trash! Asia it's useless to run away."

"No I don't want to. I don't want to go back to that church! Back to people who kill other people! Also, you people did things to me…." Asia trailed off looking scared.

"Don't say that Asia, your sacred gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me. Don't make any trouble for me I have wasted a lot of time searching for you."

The fallen angels had a plan for the nun's Sacred Gear? Kiba recalled her story. A Sacred Gear that could heal devils and fallen angels, if something like that was in the hands of fallen angels who knows what could happen. He couldn't let the fallen angel take that nun, even if he did hate the church.

"Let me guess if you don't take her now you'll just come back for her, and with more reinforcements?" James asked only to receive a nasty smile back. "Thought so, give us a moment to say goodbye."

Kiba stared in shock as James grabbed Asia's hand and let her a little distance away. He leaned over to hug her so his head was on her shoulder, the size difference making it a little awkward. A few moments later the two walked back and Asia left with Raynare while James restrained Kiba from making any actions.

"What are you doing?! Why did you just let her take -"

"I placed a tracking device on Asia." James told him with a smile. "I told Asia that when I hugged her."

"I would have heard it if you did, a devils hearing is far better then a humans." Kiba countered.

"Not if I dampened the sound to make sure Raynare there wouldn't hear me. So I placed a tracking device on her, I promised I would help her but how would it be helping her if she is constantly chased? What if she gets injured or they decide to just try and kill her since they couldn't have her. I can't protect her all the time and she deserves a normal life. It's better that we take down the source of her problems, I told her that so she knows I'm coming for her." James said as he moved his sleeve away to reveal his wrist strap. A small holographic screen appeared showing a small moving red dot surrounded by white dots. "You see the red one is Asia with the tracking device, the white ones are everyone else. Well I'm going to go save her now, are you coming or not?"

Kiba stared at the screen for a moment before shaking his head. "No I must go inform Buchou of this situation."

"Well see you later then." James said leaving to follow Asia and Raynare.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are they guarding the backdoor but not the front door?" James asked slightly confused. He was on top of a building a fair distance away from the church he followed Asia and Raynare to.

It was situations like this that James was glad for his enhanced senses. He could scout the place out without having to get close, of course he could have used binoculars or other equipment but he would have had to go home to collect the items and he didn't have enough time for that. Who knows that they could be doing to Asia right now! Luckily it seemed they were concentrating all their forces on the back. Probably believing he would try and sneak in without actually scouting the place first. Vanishing from the rooftop he appeared on the road leading up to the church.

He didn't get very far before he was interrupted though.

"Eh Kiba, glad to see you made it, I'm glad I was right about you." James said then looked at the figure next to Kiba. "Hello Koneko."

"…..Hello." The white haired loli said in her usual stoic manner.

James clapped his hands, "Well then let's go save the girl and all that. I've checked the place out and the best option would be just to walk through the front door."

"Wouldn't it be better to sneak in?" Kiba asked.

"They're expecting that, I scouted the place out earlier and they have people guarding the back but absolutely no one at the front. They obviously fought we would just storm the place without much of a plan other then sneak in." James said turning serious. "Now we need to hurry, who knows what they are doing to Asia right now."

The three of them made their way to the church and simply walked in through the front doors without any problems.

"You know this is weird, every time I sneaked in somewhere at least the people were smart enough to cover all the entrances. It's unusual not to have to shoot someone or find some other way in." James frowned looking around the church.

That's when a bullet hit go straight through his thigh.

Coming out of the shadows was someone around their age wearing priest clothing, he also had white hair and red eyes. James could practically see the insanity dancing in those eyes. James felt his injury heal as Kiba moved to engage the ranting priest.

"Did he just pull out a lightsaber?" James asked Koneko as he watched the priest pull out a sword hilt which formed a sword of light. "I have so got to build one of those."

Kiba and the priest who introduced himself as Freed had a small fight as James watched. He wasn't just sitting to the sides uselessly though, the more he learned of the skills of the so called supernatural side the more he can prepare for the future. Also it gave him the opportunity to look around for where they were hiding Asia. It turned out there was a staircase hidden under the altar.

He lifted Freed into the air telekinetically and threw him through one of the windows. Then with a single thought he ripped the altar from the ground and to the side revealing the staircase heading to the basement.

The two devils stared at him with surprise.

"Well come on we haven't got all day." James told them as he made his way down.

It didn't take long for the three of them to reach the basement. What they found was a bit surprising.

"Just who the hell are all these people?!" James was shocked at seeing the fifty odd priests all in the basement.

"Exiled priests who follow the fallen angels for protection," Kiba helpfully informed him.

James quickly moved his attention from the exiled priests to Asia. The blonde haired girl was chained to a crucifix and was wearing a short white nightdress that left pretty much nothing to the imagination. This made him angry, if they were going to do something like this they could have at least given her some modesty but instead they only caused her more humiliation. He was about to make his move when a bright flash of light appeared from Asia and flew into Raynare. He could literally feel Asia's life starting to drain from her body.

Golden light formed in James's hands before it pulsed outwards spreading across the room. Every priest was instantly knocked unconscious, Raynare tried to hide behind the crucifix but that proved useless. Walking over to the crucifix the chains holding Asia snapped open and she fell into his arms.

"Just what happened to her, what was that light?" James asked.

"It was her sacred gear, they extracted it from her but when a sacred gear is removed from its owner it kills the one involved." Kiba told him walking over.

"Thank you, that's all I need to know." James said and Raynare's body lifted from the ground and floated to them.

"What the -"

The three fallen angles James saw guarding the back finally made their appearance. James didn't hesitate; before Koneko or Kiba could make their moves James blasted the three of them with white light. They were thrown against a wall with smoke rising from their bodies.

"You know I have the feeling you could have handled this all on your own." Kiba said with that prince like smile of his.

"When you travel to other worlds and through space you encounter some weird and amazing things. You either grow with the situations or die, and also these guys are just plain incompetent." James said before reaching out a hand towards the floating Raynare. "Now be quiet for a moment please, I need to concentrate for this."

Closing his eyes and taking deep careful breaths for a few minutes James felt he was ready. Opening his eyes Kiba and Koneko was surprised by the intense look of concentration. It was beyond anything they had seen before; this wasn't just concentration over a tough question or mystery. This was someone looking deeper then what they can imagine.

A white light appeared from Raynare and flew into Asia. Sweat was dripping from James's head by this point but he wasn't finish, putting the girl down before he dropped her he then placed a glowing hand on Asia's forehead he focused. A second later and the blonde haired nun was breathing slowly, once again back in the land of the living.

"Okay….that took a lot out of me….." James gasped out falling backwards.

Kiba caught him as he fell, the blonde haired male was looking at him with a mixed expression.

"I knew you would be strong but this is beyond all my expectations." A voice James recognised instantly said. Turning his head he saw Rias and Akeno now standing in the room. "Are you sure -"

"No I won't join your peerage, also don't kill those fallen angels I have a punishment in mind for them." James told them.

Steadying himself he thanked Kiba before walking over to Asia and Raynare. Picking them up, throwing Raynare over his shoulder and carrying Asia bridal style he then walked to the other three fallen angels. Making sure he had a hold of them all six of them disappeared in a flash of white light. Rias and her peerage stared at where they disappeared for a moment.

After a short while Rias simply shook her head looking disappointed and slightly defeated. That expression only lasted a second before a determined look flashed on her face, she would get him in her peerage one way or another!


	8. Chapter 8

"Well this is awkward." James sat on a chair looking at the four fallen angels and Asia. Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt were all staring at him horrified.

It had been three days since the incident at the church. To make sure they didn't do anything while he figured out what to do with them James had kept the fallen angels sedated. Of course that meant missing three days of school, and since tomorrow was a Friday he would just skip….take the day to make sure Asia and the fallen angels settle in to their new roles. Of course he informed the school about his time off, luckily it was the cold season so his excuse was bought easily.

"So as I said, and you've probably confirmed by now you can't access your powers as a fallen angel. You can't even summon your wings, which I had an amazing time examining by the way. I should really ask Rias or Sona if I can examine no sorry I'm getting side-tracked. Right now you four are as mortal as any human."

"You can't do that! How is that even possible?! It should be impossible!" Mittelt shouted feeling as scared as she ever been.

"Well it wasn't really that difficult really, once I figured out what made you well you it didn't take much too actually suppress your fallen angel abilities. I toyed with the thought of turning you all completely human but decided I wouldn't go that far. You may look down on humans, but that is a big mistake, you really have no idea the skills, intelligence and power we have locked away. I'm just one of those who have managed to release my potential." James said.

'_Also I have no idea how to do so and I'm limited with the equipment I have here. It would take just too long to figure out how to make them human.' _ He thought while staring at them.

"Oh and if you're thinking of trying to kill me it won't work. Also if by some complete and utter stupid miracle you did actually achieve that, well you would lose all chance of regaining your fallen angel capabilities." James frowned, his expression turning serious. "Now on the topic of hurting people I was not just going to let you get away for what you did to Asia. But imprisoning you would be just a waste. So I decided something better, those armbands on your upper arm I bet you've noticed them by now right? You can see they're actually molecularly fused to your skin, but the armband itself is really just for show. It has burrowed into the rest of your body. That way even if you do cut off your arm is still won't stop its effects. It has a few different functions; they are actually something I've been working on for a while now and I am proud of them. It was easy enough to modify them for this particular purpose. Basically put if Asia here dies so do you four, she is wearing one as well which means all five of you are connected but hers is the main controller of the network so to speak."

Even Asia was looking slightly distraught at that news. The lives of four other people were in her hands, even if they had tortured and killed her, she had no idea what to say being overwhelmed.

"Listen I have been working on these things for over three years now. Even if they've never been tested, so if you have any problems just tell me, and also in case of major emergencies or failure they do have a couple of thousand safety systems installed. I wasn't just going to have your lives be such easy targets or at any major risks because that would be a waste, both a waste of life and a waste as your new position as bodyguards."

Kalawarner was the calmest of the fallen angels, she was still as pale as a ghost, and like the others her absence of fallen angel powers has seemed to subdue her personality a lot. However she decided to finally speak up, however hesitantly and shakily staring at the brown, gold and green armband located on her upper right arm. "What do they do?"

"They enhance your speed, strength, senses all those kinds of things somewhere between twenty to fifty times your normal capabilities. From what I've seen that would make you much stronger and faster than when you had your abilities as a fallen angel. Not only that but they grant you regenerative capabilities, personal cloaking device, basically they make you invisible." James explained seeing the confused look. "While the speed, strength and regeneration are all automatic the invisibility is activated by pressing the green button, the one that looks like an emerald."

Seeing the blank expressions on everyone's faces James stood up. "Well I'll just leave and let this all sink in for you, I'm sure it must be rough but hey it's better than being dead."

With that he left the room, heading to make himself a cup of tea.

"We need to call Azazel-sama." Kalawarner said immediately turning to Raynare while pulling out a cell phone. "He needs to know about all of this, and just what this human has done to us, if it's all not a lie that is."

Raynare stood up and without a word took the cell phone from Kalawarner. She knew the next few minutes were going to be some of the more difficult she has faced in a long time. Pacing around the room she waited for the call to connect, she didn't have to wait long.


	9. Chapter 9

It turns out to James's surprise that Azazel the leader of the fallen angels was a man who looked to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair with golden bangs, a black goatee and purple eyes.

Deciding to give them a little bit of privacy James brought Asia into the kitchen where he made her a hot chocolate. The look on her face when she first tasted it was something he would never forget. He also made some phone calls, after all having the leader of the fallen angels in his house made for an excellent opportunity. After a decent amount of time he made his way back to the living room, and saw Azazel examining one of the armbands, he really needed a name for them.

"I've never seen anything like this before, it's certainly not magic but this kind of technology I can't recognise…" He heard him mutter slightly excitedly. So Azazel was some kind of scientist was he?

"You wouldn't recognise it; the designs are based of certain different alien technologies." James told him.

"Alien?" Azazel asked now looking more interested.

"You mean like little green men from outer space?" Mittelt said.

"They were grey actually, and those aren't the only types of aliens to exist. I never really mentioned just who I work for did I? Also since your leader is here as well that would make things easier. I work for an organisation called Stargate Command, to cut a long story short we travel to other planets, even other galaxies and in some cases other dimensions and realities, there's also the occasional time travel. We explore, we learn, make allies and on occasion kick the asses of any hostile races. I'm a scientist and current member of the frontline team called SG-1. Although we are taking a bit of a vacation, half my team is currently helping out in another galaxy due to personal reasons." James explained.

"Well he's obviously crazy." Raynare said.

"I can transport us onto a space ship if you want."

"Definitely –"

The seven of them disappeared in a flash of white light. Next thing they saw was the view of the Earth.

"Insane…" Raynare finished wide eyed.

"You know if you're going to keep bringing people aboard my ship just to show them the view I'm going to have to start charging you."

"Everyone please meet Captain Winston." James introduced them. "Now I think we have some important things to talk about, follow me please."

"So those devices that you have on my subordinates, just how do they work?" Azazel asked.

"Well I won't go into specifics that would take too long right now to explain. But they use a combination of different factors to inhibit the specific differences between the fallen angel and human physiologies. It wasn't too difficult, there is definitely a relation between humans and fallen angels, my best guess would be the original angels were once human." James said.

"Oh and how did you come up with that theory?"

James sighed softly "Because like I said the similarities are just too much of a coincidence. Also there's everything I've been learning ever since I got caught up with all of you lot. So far what it sounds like is some beings, like god and the ones who created the devils existed in different dimensions to our own, heaven and the underworld as they are called. They grew to a point where they could leave and ended up on earth, took an interest in a little species that was just barely starting to gain a civilisation and took a few of them back to their own homes and altered their forms and memories. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Of course it wasn't peaceful, god and whatever the hell created devils….no pun intended had a little disagreement of sorts. So they decide that they wouldn't play nice, anyway everything's going great for a while then for whatever reason a great big war breaks out."

"That certainly sounds like a reasonable theory." Azazel muttered looking impressed.

"What?!" The four other fallen angels nearly shouted but quickly went silent again when Azazel shot them an amused look.

"Thank you but that is all just a theory, I would need more information and evidence to prove it. Now I think we should get down to business." James said as they finally reached the conference room. "There are just two things we need to discuss, possible alliances between Stargate Command and the fallen angels, and on a slightly more personal note what to do with those four."

Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Raynare and Kalawarner were starting to look nervous.

"And on an even more personal note, where is Asia?"

It turned out Asia was still staring out towards the Earth from the observation deck. Captain Wilson was kind enough to give her a tour of the ship, even let her sit in the captain's chair. The crew just fell in love with the curious and cheerful nun who always had a smile for everyone. Although the bets on when the two of them would become a couple were getting annoying and it had only been a few hours since it started. But he didn't stop to spoil their fun, it's one of the few entertainments you can get on a spaceship, even if it was never…..well probably never going to happen. You can never really tell what the future has in store for you. That is unless you have some pretty impressive precognitive abilities which he unfortunately didn't have.

James spent the next few hours talking with Azazel. The other fallen angels staying mostly silent in the presence of their leader, they discussed a lot of things. They also left a lot of things open for discussion in the future. Azazel being the leader of the fallen angels and as old as he was definitely was very skilled in diplomatic talks, however James was just as skilled, having to deal with politicians and alien governments since he was ten. Although both were currently wishing there was someone else that could replace them, they hated this type of work!

In the end they decided on a number of things. One, Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt would stay as bodyguards for Asia and even James. Two, there would have to be a lot more talks between the two respective governments. Now he only hoped the future talks with the devils go as well.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later and James could feel the frustration building up. He wanted to get back to working with science! Not deal with diplomatic situations, not have to learn about devil or fallen angel governments. That was not supposed to be his problem; they had people to deal with those things.

Asia, Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek had moved next door. Stargate Command had actually bought the building James lived in and the two beside so it was easy to get them moved in. The paperwork for them had also been completed and now they are officially known as the Argento family, all of the fallen angels being Asia's older siblings on the paperwork. If there is one thing James loved about his work was the efficiency that everything was done with. Mittelt was going to join Asia in Kuoh Academy. The other three though were still figuring out what they should do now when not needed in their new bodyguard positions.

Sitting in his bed he was working on his tablet, finally having found the time to work on his projects. It was fun, it was relaxing, and it was….OH COME ON!

James had to supress an unhealthy twitch as he saw the glowing red magical circle appear in his room. Rias Gremory appeared in his room from within the magical circle, the next thing he knew Rias jumped on him pinning him to the bed straddling his waist.

"Please make love to me!"

"…..What?"

"Please take my virginity from me as quickly as possible!"

"Okay now I know something's going on and I don't even need to read your mind. Now what the hell is happening?" James asked telekinetically lifting her off him and keeping her pinned in a sitting position on the bed.

Looking frustrated Rias tried to break his hold on her, even summoning her demonic power. It didn't work.

After a few minutes the red haired devil slumped looking depressed.

"Good, now you've calmed down we can talk properly. Normally I would have taken up your offer….trust me it was very tempting, I'm an English gentleman not gay, I am bi though. I've actually been married before and had both a wife and husband." Seeing Rias's look he scratched the back of his sheepishly. "It's a long story involving an alien culture, but I think we're getting off track. Don't worry I won't read your mind on this situation. I don't need to the desperation is clearly written on your face, and I don't find that attractive, unless it's a different kind of desperation although I won't get started on that now. So are you going to tell me what's going on? You don't have to if you don't want to but who knows I might be able to help. And who knows if you still feel up to it after your problems been sorted out I'll be happy to jump into bed with you, or on a sofa, or a table, or against the wall…."

James trailed off smiling glad to see Rias smiling and even giggling slightly.

"Well there is a way, you can become-"

"Without becoming a member of your peerage I will help you." James quickly clarified.

Rias sighed and was about to start explaining when another magical circle appeared in his room.

"To late," Rias sighed once again.

Appearing inside the magical circle was a beautiful young woman in a blue and white French maid uniform. She looked to be in her late twenties with silver eyes and silver hair with a long braid on each side that had small blue bows at the ends while the rest is let down ending in twin braids. The maid then took a step forward and spoke silently after seeing James and Rias.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

"If I don't go that far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" Rias countered.

The maid spoke again. "Both Sirzech-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

"Excuse me! Do you lot just not have any manners. Coming into my home without permission and then insulting me. You know what get out of my house right this instant." James had enough.

The maid's expression didn't change and she opened her mouth to say something. If it was an apology then James would have let it go, but one of the benefits of telepathy is knowing what a person is going to say, and this time it wasn't going to be an apology. The maid disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Wha…" Rias stared at where the maid was standing shocked.

"Don't worry I only sent her to Africa." James told her.

"She'll just teleport right back." Rias told him.

"Not this time," James held up his band with the wrist strap on and Rias could see the sapphire bits were actually glowing slightly. "Usually I don't need to use this function but I still have no idea how your teleportation system works. Basically with this I'm preventing her from teleporting back here or anywhere in a two mile radius. If she wants to get here she's going to have to do it the old fashioned way. Although I shouldn't keep it up for long, it's preventing all types of teleportation in the area as well."

"Just what are you capable of, your powers they can't be-"

James cut her off there. "If you're saying they can't be human you're dead wrong. My powers are that of an evolved human, these are the abilities humanity will gain in the future, and it's not uncommon for those in Stargate Command to develop them. I will admit I'm a little different, or more like further along the evolutionary line. You can basically say I'm at the final step of human evolution before I achieve…..well I'll keep that a secret for now."

Rias was getting a little annoyed at the lack of information. She needed more if she was going to try and get him in her peerage! Oh yes he was reluctant but there was no way she was going to let go of someone like him! It was in the nature of Devils to seek power, sure it wasn't like it used to be with war and destruction but it was still in their nature. To have someone as powerful as him in her peerage, it would be like a dream come true.

"So are you going to explain to me what's going on now?" James asked pulling the chair from his desk and sitting opposite Rias.


End file.
